


Utter My Love

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Speech Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Patrick meets David in his Public Speaking class and he decides he has to find a way to ask him out.





	Utter My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybesandsomedays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/gifts).



> This was an idea that Cindy and I randomly came up with in the early morning this morning. I enlisted Kat's help to make it the fic it is today because I was about ready to give up! So thank you very much to both of them for making this into something I'm very proud of!

Patrick approached speech class as he approached any other class: it was just something he had to get through. So far, he really liked college, but he could do without the general courses. He wanted to get to the classes he was really interested in and that catered to his major: business. 

But before he could do that, of course, he had to get through the one course everybody dreaded: Public Speaking. 

It wasn’t that he was dreading it, per se. As a business major, he knew he would have to be well-versed in this area, the difference was just that he was in this class with all these other people that also didn’t want to be here, and he wasn’t entirely sure what topics to choose for his speeches, but he supposed he had plenty of time to figure that out. 

He walked into class that first day and noticed that he was one of the earliest to arrive. He liked being punctual, and he would have the first pick of where he wanted to sit all semester. There weren’t assigned seats, but Patrick was a person of routine and so he often sat in the same spot every day in his classes. 

As the time for class to start got nearer, more and more people started filing in. Patrick had chosen a spot towards the middle and so far, surprisingly, no one had sat near him. The teacher was about to start class when the door slammed open.

The guy who had slammed it looked like he wanted to be swallowed up and never seen from again and he winced, cringing at how loud the door had been, and murmured “sorry” before searching around for a seat.

Patrick, being the sort of person he is, waved his hand to get the guy’s attention and the guy nodded at him and sat beside him. 

“Wow, I’m so so glad my plan for going unnoticed has gone well so far,” the guy murmured sarcastically to him once he sat down. “I wanted to get here early and sit in the back so no one would give me a second glance, but my stupid friends took me out drinking last night, so here I am, a miserable hungover mess.”

Patrick got a good look at the guy. He was dressed in black and white from head to toe, even though it was still technically summer, and he was wearing white-rimmed, oval sunglasses. His hair seemed to be perfectly styled and it looked so nice. Patrick wanted to reach out and run his hands through it. This guy was hot with a capital “H” and he also had a biting sense of sarcasm that Patrick wanted very much to hear more of. He decided to tease him if only to hear more of what he had to say.

“Oh, I think your plan has flown to Paris at this point, don’t you? And as for going unnoticed, well, that could never happen.”

“You're very funny,” the guy snapped back. “What’s your major? Comedy? You might want to re-evaluate that.”

“The thing is, there’s not actually a comedic arts major at this school.”

“So why are you here then? Couldn’t get into clown school?”

Patrick had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. He liked this guy. He liked this guy a lot.

Sadly, their conversation had to come to a close for now, but Patrick hoped he’d be able to talk to this guy some more, even if it was only for a little bit each class.

***

The next class, Patrick found himself in the same spot, at the same time, and he waited anxiously for the guy he had sat next to last class to arrive. When he finally did, strolling in earlier than he had that first class period, Patrick’s stomach did backflips. He still waved his hand, hopefully not too eagerly, and the guy, recognizing a familiar face from last time, gratefully took the seat next to him. 

“I see you made it on time and without making a scene. I didn’t know you had it in you,” Patrick couldn’t resist teasing the guy, whose name he still didn’t know. He loved watching his face as he said stuff like that to him.

“And I see you’re still trying out your act. I’m sorry clown school didn’t accept you. You really would have made an excellent candidate. If I was on the board, you would’ve passed right on through. Although, I could never be on the board for a clown school,” said the guy, as he shivered. 

“Oh? And why’s that? Did you have a bad experience with a clown?”

“Yes, actually, if you must know. I dated a birthday clown once who painted my face in the night and then was never seen or heard from again.”

Patrick did not get the chance to reply to him as the teacher started class, but he couldn’t help but think that this was going to be a very interesting semester and that that guy was going to have the most interesting speeches. 

***

The next two classes were the “Introduction” speeches. Patrick was very much looking forward to hearing the one from his new acquaintance particularly. 

He was so busy going over his notes for his speech that he didn’t notice the guy had sat down beside him until he said,

“Seriously, you have notes for this speech? It’s an introduction of yourself! Surely you don’t need notes for that.”

“I made the notes as an indication of how much time I would be using by telling these stories, not because I need notes on myself.”

“Well, I’m just gonna get up there and wing it. The sooner it’s over with, the better.”

The speeches started and Patrick volunteered to go first, just so that he could sit back and relax the rest of the class.

A few more people went and then his neighbor was up.

“Hello, I’m David Rose-,”

David Rose. That was a name Patrick never wanted to forget. He felt kind of bad that he stopped listening to what David was saying because all he could focus on was his hand gestures and how engaging he was. Patrick would happily listen to and watch David talk for hours.

Sadly, eventually his speech was over and then shortly after that, class was over and he was left wondering if he would ever work up the nerve to ask David for his number or anything like that. Sure, he had no problem teasing his new friend, getting a little giddy inside when he teased him right back, but that was different. He felt safe behind his wall of teasing. No one could reject him there.

He’d always had this inkling that he was into guys, but he had never acted on it. But now, more and more, David Rose was making him want to act on it. He had never felt this intense of a crush before...whoa, was that what this was? Class had only been in session for two weeks and already he had a crush on someone. Was that all it was ever going to be? Would David Rose even want to go out with someone like him? He seemed so glamorous and sure of himself and Patrick...he was a lot of things, but glamorous was not one of them.

***

The next class, the teacher gave everyone time to work on their next speech, the informative one, and he said as long as everyone was working and not being disruptive, they were allowed to talk to their neighbors. 

Patrick was thrilled at the concept of an entire hour and 15 minutes dedicated to flirting with David, teasing him, watching his face morph into those shocked-but-amused expressions. He loved the little smile that appeared on David’s face whenever he said something teasing to him. He was glad he knew he was coming from a place of friendship and not of mockery just for the sake of being mean. 

He couldn’t ever imagine being mean to David and if anyone ever was, he already felt like he wanted to jump in and stop them. Wow, he was already so far gone. He didn’t think this was necessarily a bad thing, but it sure did make it harder to be around him. He was often easily distracted into thinking about what David’s hands would feel like wrapped around him, what it would be like to kiss those lips he often caught himself staring at, forcing himself to quickly look away. 

That class, David was having a hard time coming up with a topic to inform people about.

“I want to inform everyone that some of their shoe choices are incorrect. Like socks with sandals? Incorrect! Crocs in general? Incorrect! And, oh god, Patrick, what are you wearing? Are those mountaineering shoes? I regret to inform you that those are also incorrect.”

“See the thing is David, this is an informative speech so it has to be on a topic that’s not based on opinion and has sources you can cite.”

“Okay, but it’s not an opinion, it’s fact, and I am the source.” Patrick laughed and David asked, “Okay, Mr. Know-it-all, what’s your topic, then?”

“What an informative speech is.”

David gasped and shoved Patrick playfully. Patrick relished in David’s brief touch of his shoulder. This was the first time David had touched him and he felt like he had turned to mush. He shook out of it when he realized David had said something and was obviously expecting an answer.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were always this snarky.”

“No, not really, I think I reserve it especially for you.” 

David looked like he was going to say something else, but then people started packing up because class was over. 

***

The next class was day one of the informative speeches. Patrick was very eager to see what David had come up with, but class started and David was not there. Patrick hoped he was just running late, that he’d be there soon, but no such luck. 

Patrick still volunteered to go, so his speech would be over with, but he felt like he didn’t deliver it as well as he could have. He might get marked down for that and usually he would dwell on things like that, but his mind was already too busy worrying about David, wondering where he was, whether he was okay. He hoped to see him next class period.

***

Day two of the informative speeches had arrived and Patrick was thrilled to see that David was there this time, but when he got a good look at him, he knew that something was wrong. 

“David? Are you okay?”

“ ‘M fine.”

“Okay, well let me know if you wanna talk or something.”

David stumbled through his informative speech and Patrick felt really bad for him. Whatever was bothering him was clearly preventing him from being able to give what otherwise would have been a really good speech about fashion. Patrick could see that his heart was just not in it. 

He sat back down after his speech and Patrick passed him a note. 

**I can fake an emergency for you if you need to go. I could say that my shoes made you feel like you were going to die so you had to leave.**

David read the note, and looked over at Patrick, glanced down at his shoes, gave him a tiny smirk, and then started to write. Then he passed the note back.

_ Wow, really? I told you those shoes were incorrect a week ago and you’re still wearing them? Do I need to have Stacy and Clint give you a makeover? _

**Who are Stacy and Clint?**

_ Who are you? And why don’t you know about What Not to Wear? _

**I probably shouldn’t admit this, but I have no idea what you are talking about.**

  1. _MY. GOD. Really?! What Not to Wear is a show where they take people who aren’t good at fashion and they throw out all their ugly clothes and help them get new ones!_



**Isn’t that a little mean? And expensive?**

_ Well, it’s not like they just barge into people’s houses and tell them they have no taste. It’s volunteer-based, Patrick.  _

**Okay, well, for the record, David, I’m not volunteering.**

David looked up at Patrick and his eyes met his own. Patrick was happy to see that there was a smile on his face now where there had been more of a grimace before. 

_ Thank you. _

**For what?**

_ This girl I was kinda seeing dumped me a couple days ago and I’ve been having a bad week, but thank you for cheering me up.  _

Patrick felt his stomach sink a little bit when he read David’s note. He didn’t even know why. It wasn’t like David had expressed any interest in him at all and it’s also not like Patrick had said anything to him to indicate he was interested in him, but still. He was starting to consider David a friend, but did David consider him one too, or would he never see David again after this semester? 

He took a deep breath and wrote back.

**Is that why you missed last class?**

_ Yeah, she decided she had to talk to me right before my class and I was a mess so I emailed the teacher saying I was sick. And honestly, if you had seen me, I  _ _ looked _ _ like I was sick. I was a wreck. _

**I’m sorry, David. That’s awful.**

_ Eh, it’s okay. I don’t exactly have the best track record with dating. Eventually, they all get sick of me. The guy I dated before the girl I mentioned cheated on me, so at least that didn’t happen this time around, or at least, that I know of.  _

Patrick felt really bad about what David had said, but he also was starting to get his hopes up again that maybe, just maybe, he could ask David out, but he wouldn’t do it immediately after a break-up, of course. He would treat David right. He would never cheat on him. David deserved to be treated right.

**Those people sound like the worst.**

_ Oh well, what can you do? I just need to get through this semester and then it’ll be summer break and I can get away for a while. _

_ What  _ can _ I do? _ Patrick asked himself. I could work up the nerve to just ask him out, but I keep getting nervous and chickening out. 

Patrick didn’t get the chance to write a response because class was over and he and David parted ways.

***

Demonstrative speech was the one Patrick was looking forward to the least. He was having a tough time deciding what he wanted to demonstrate to the class. It would be nice if someone could give a how-to speech on how to ask out that guy you’ve been openly flirting with and crushing on all semester, but he doubted very much that that speech would be useful to anyone but himself. He ended up choosing something boring and safe: how to change a tire. He even included a video clip of him changing one as he gave his speech. 

After this speech, there was only one speech left, persuasive, and the teacher informed the class that he would be giving them several class periods to work on theirs before finally having to present at the end of the semester. Patrick already had an idea of what he wanted to do for his and he got to work on it right away.

“What are you scribbling away so furiously about?” David asked him, as he sat down in his usual spot next to him the next class period.

“My persuasive speech,” said Patrick.

“Oh cool! What’s your topic?”

“Oh, it’s uh, umm, a surprise,” said Patrick, slamming his notebook closed and quickly changing the subject. “Do you know what you are going to do?”

“Yes, I am going to do a persuasive speech over why the paparazzi are bad.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting, tell me more.”

***

The last class period before it was time to present, Patrick whispered to David,

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here for a bit? The professor won’t care.”

Patrick extended his hand for David to take and then he led him to a nearby empty classroom. 

“Hey, could you have a seat? I wanna practice my speech before anyone else has to see it because it’s really important that I get it right and I value your opinion.” 

David took a seat and Patrick took a deep breath, pulling up his Powerpoint, the title of which was “Why David Rose Should Go Out with Me.”

“This entire semester, hell, even from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to ask you out, but I kept getting scared and chickening out. This class is drawing to a close and I was running out of time and so I felt like I needed to do this. So, why should you, David Rose, go out with me, Patrick Brewer? In the next 5-7 minutes, I’ll tell you.”

He took his place next to the screen and tucked his hands behind his back to keep David from seeing how badly they were shaking. It felt like there was a balloon in his chest and he was worried that the words he’d so painstakingly mapped out would get lost in his throat. He cleared it, hoping the first line of his presentation wouldn’t come out in a croak. Patrick clicked past the title slide and into the first content slide, titled, “I’m Cute.” He heard David laugh and his head snapped over to look at David, something warm growing in his chest when he saw that the laugh wasn’t a derisive one and that David’s face was, instead, open and full of fondness. He grinned at his audience of one.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever seen my face, David, but I’ve been told several times that it’s cute. If we measure ‘cuteness’, defined here as “ the quality of being attractive in a pretty or endearing way,” through symmetry, you will see that my face is very symmetrical.” He clicked through a couple of selfies of himself and continued. “Testimonials from such lauded figures as my mother and sister have noted that I am ‘adorable’ and ‘such a good boy.’” 

David laughed again, and Patrick thanked his past self for thinking to include humor in this particular presentation. He clicked through to the following slide, which was called, “We Have Great Chemistry.” He bit back a smile at how David’s eyebrows rose with interest.

“There’s no denying we have chemistry, David,” Patrick said in an affected voice, half-joking. “You knew it from the first day we met, when you walked into class and made a beeline for the seat next to mine. And then you kept sitting next to me!” 

David stifled a laugh and looked like he was ready to refute the claim, but Patrick shot him a look and shook his head. “Save your questions for after the presentation please.” David nodded, pressing his lips together. 

“We have also successfully maintained communication over the course of the semester, which is one of the tips that the government of Australia’s health department says is good for a relationship. I have thoroughly enjoyed not paying attention to Professor Flanahan and passing notes with you in class instead, and considering you passed them back, I’d wager that you enjoyed it, too.” Patrick didn’t miss David’s little nod.

“In line with that point on communication, I think you feel like you can talk to me.” Patrick studied David’s face as he spoke, hoping he wouldn’t touch on any fragile nerves with his next point. “When you told me about your exes, I felt so honored that you would share all that with me. It must have been difficult to talk about it, even if you were writing it on a piece of notebook paper, and I am so glad you trusted me enough with that information.” David’s smile had faltered minutely, but his face softened when he heard Patrick’s words about trusting him.

“That brings me to my next point,” Patrick said, moving on to the slide called, “I Know How to Make A Relationship Work.” 

“Earlier, I mentioned an article written by the Australian government’s health department on how to make a relationship work. Some of the salient points made by that article include communication, which I just addressed, support, conflict management, and attention.” He referred to each of these points on his slide as he spoke.

“You and I can agree that we’ve been very supportive of each other, both when it came to the work for this class and when it came to more personal matters. As for conflict management, I’ll be the first to tell you that I am a very patient person, and I believe we could talk through whatever bump in the road we hit. And attention, well...it’s no secret that you’ve had my attention since the second I first saw you, and you’ll continue to have it. If you want it.” Patrick let himself infuse more of the warmth that he’d kept in his heart into that last sentence, choosing not to hide how much he wanted this to happen. 

“I’d be a great boyfriend to you, David. Unlike your exes, who are all absolute fools for letting you go—including and especially the clown ex—I would never leave you behind. I’d treat you the way you deserve to be treated: with respect, kindness, patience, and, most of all, affection. I’m promising you, right now, that I would  _ never _ ...paint your face in the night and disappear.” Patrick finished with a smile and clicked on to the questions slide. 

“I will now be entertaining questions from the audience,” he said with a cheeky grin. David raised his hand, looking just as saucy. Patrick called on him with a laugh.

“Okay,” David started, “I noticed that one of your examples for the ‘cute’ reasoning included a picture of you at a baseball game. Considering I am deathly allergic to sports, would you force me to go to a baseball game if I accepted your proposition?” 

Patrick smiled. “Well, relationships are all about compromise, David, but we can cross that bridge when we get to it.” David tilted his head to the side, accepting that reasoning, and nodded. 

“I can compromise. I think. Okay, next question: is this the part where I get to kiss you? Because I’ve thought about doing that for a long, long time now.”

Patrick put his hand to his chin, as if he needed time to think about what his answer to that question would be. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Scholars on the subject have written that the answer to that question is dependent on whether the argument the presenter posed would be accepted.”

David looked at him deadpan and said, “There wasn’t ever any question of that.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “I literally made you an entire presentation asking you to go out with me, so, yeah, I think there was a question.” 

“Okay. My answer is yes. I think your argument was very well made.” 

“Well, then,  _ my  _ answer is...what was your question again?” Patrick offered him a shit-eating grin.

David rolled his eyes and let an aggrieved noise escape from his mouth. 

“Kiss me, David.” 

David rose from his seat and crossed the front of the classroom, crowding Patrick into the whiteboard behind him. He took Patrick’s face in his hands, studying his features. “Hm. You  _ are  _ very symmetrical.” Patrick let out a chuckle, which was almost immediately silenced by David’s mouth on his. David kissed him, soft and sweet and almost tentative, and he returned it with enthusiasm. Patrick felt like the balloon in his chest that had stifled his breathing earlier had grown twice in size, and he thought it might have been buoying him, keeping him floating inches from the ground as David kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. A semester’s worth of kisses, clouding his brain and making him feel dizzy and perfect.

When David finally pulled away, leaving Patrick dazed, they both let out nervous laughs. This was the beginning of something, and there was a voice inside them that told them it would be around for a while. 

As much as he had loved kissing David, Patrick realized that their class time was running out and they really needed to get back to the classroom to grab their stuff. The two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the classroom, trying very hard, and failing miserably, not to draw attention to themselves. It was hard not to though; the two of them were just unbelievably happy at the events that had just occurred. 

Before they went their separate ways once class ended, David handed Patrick his phone so he could put his number in.

“I don’t know why we never exchanged numbers before, but we should probably do that.”

 

***

 

Knowing dress rehearsal had gone so smoothly, Patrick was feeling pretty good about giving his speech. He wanted to go out with David Rose and he didn’t care who knew it! Because this was unprecedented, as soon as he had had the idea to do this, he had approached the professor and gotten his permission to do this speech topic. The professor had seemed surprised by his topic choice, but he had granted permission, as long as Patrick was okay with, as he put it, “making a mockery of himself in front of everyone,” and also as long as he knew that if he wanted this to be his only presentation, he would only pass if David said yes. 

Keeping that in mind, Patrick made some adjustments to his presentation so that it would be less likely for David to act like he knew what was coming. He had made the executive decision to cut out the part about the clown ex, knowing David would probably not be too thrilled at the prospect of Patrick airing his dirty laundry to this class of random people they would probably never see again. 

Patrick had to give David credit; as soon as he set up his presentation, David looked shocked that he was doing this, maybe even a little freaked out. He probably should have mentioned to David that this was his actual presentation, that he would be declaring his intentions to the whole entire class, but looking back on it, it was probably for the best that he did not. 

It was a shame that he didn’t have someone filming David’s reactions while Patrick gave his speech. He guessed his brain holding onto the mental images of the various face journeys he made would have to suffice. Patrick breezed through the introduction and got many laughs as his declaration that he was “cute,” even from other class members whose opinions weren’t exactly high on his list of things he cared about at this present moment. 

Instead of the clown ex part, he had opted to tell David that he would be willing to sacrifice his “mountaineering” shoes that David hated so much and that, if it meant all that much to him, he’d even agree to appear on  _ What Not to Wear.  _

As he finished up his speech, Patrick glanced around the room and realized there were tears in multiple people’s eyes, including, much to his shock, his professor’s. Patrick opened up the floor for questions and noticed that several people had turned around to look at David, eagerly awaiting his response. 

“Well, you’re very sure of yourself, aren’t you?” asked David with a smirk. 

Patrick should’ve known that David would give him a hard time. He looked at David, his eyes pleading with David to let him off the hook, to stop leaving him hanging, even though he knew what David’s answer would be. 

David just stood there, staring at him and Patrick stared back, not knowing what the hold up was. 

Then the professor spoke and said,

“It’s okay, David, I think you’ve tortured him long enough.”

David tried to bite back his smile when he looked at Patrick and said, “Fortunately, I’m a very generous person so, yes, I’ll go out with you.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and beckoned him to come up to where he was standing in front of the class.

Once there, David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The class clapped politely, and then the professor cleared his throat. 

“Okay, boys, can you take your seats again? We still have other presentations we need to get to.”

Once the two were seated again, Patrick hissed, “What was that about?”

“Professor Flanahan told me that whatever I said to you today that I should give you a hard time, so I did,” David said with a shrug. Patrick shook his head and reached over to press a kiss to David’s knuckles, relieved, despite everything, that he got the answer he wanted.

***

_ Four years later _

“Patrick, why are we here?” David whined as Patrick pulled up to their old college. “There’s nobody around, I’m not going to prison for breaking and entering!”

“David, you wouldn’t go to prison for breaking and entering, just maybe pay a small fine or serve a minor jail sentence, besides, see these things in my hand? They’re called keys. I have permission to be here.” 

“Okay, but like, why would you want to be, though?”

“Because I have something I need to talk to you about and it had to be here.”

“You’re lucky I love you, Patrick, because you are giving me serious serial killer vibes right now.”

Patrick laughed and grabbed his hand and led him to a classroom. He flipped on the lights and gestured for David to take a seat. He stood at the front of the classroom, in front of the whiteboard, like he had that day four years ago when he had asked David to go out with him. Much like that day, he was trying really hard to not let it show just how much he was shaking. 

Patrick started setting up his presentation which was called “Reasons I Love David Rose.” 

His first slide was entitled “He Makes Me Laugh.” Patrick started to speak. “It doesn’t matter where we are or what we are talking about, you always find the humor in situations. I love our banter, our back and forth, how we know that we can tease each other endlessly and have it all be in good fun.”

His second slide was called “He’s Always There For Me.” “I will never forget that time when I was on my way home from visiting my parents and my car broke down and I called you and you came to get me right away. I was still an hour away, and I was more than willing to call a service to come get me, and I was just calling to tell you I’d be late, but you said ‘Under no circumstances is my boyfriend going to be stuck on the side of the road alone to be mauled by bears or kidnapped by pirates.’ I was nowhere near water, David.” 

His third slide entitled “He’s Gorgeous, Inside and Out,” featured many of Patrick’s favorite pictures of David. One where he was half-asleep with messed up hair and flipping off the camera, one where he was in his glasses, studying away for a midterm in college, and one with himself, their friend Stevie, and her girlfriend, all smiling happily together. 

Patrick snuck a look at David at this point and saw that he was trying very hard to appear as if there were not tears in his eyes. 

His final slide came up and it was called “I Hope He Says Yes.” While David looked confused at the title of that slide, Patrick got down on one knee in front of the desk he was sitting at and held open a long, velvet box, inside of which were four gold rings identical to the silver ones he already wore, except for the color. 

David’s eyes filled with tears as soon as he saw the rings, and he had to take long, deep breaths to stay calm.

“David Rose, will you marry me?” Patrick asked.

“Before I answer that, Patrick, I have a question for you,” David said seriously.

Patrick’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Uh. Okay, what’s your question, David?” 

“If I remember correctly, your  _ first _ presentation cited a study from the Australian government. I know you didn’t pay much attention to that speech class,” David said with a smirk, “but to be persuasive, you’re supposed to cite something official.” 

Patrick stared and broke into laughter. “David…” 

“Sorry, sorry, what was your question again?” David asked, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “Actually, wait, I have one more question.”

Patrick let out a frustrated breath and rolled his eyes. “Can it wait?”

“No.”

“Okay, fine, what is it?” 

“Do you really wanna be with me for the rest of your life?” David looked like he was bracing himself for the answer, his eyes shiny with tears.

“There’s never been anything I’ve wanted more,” Patrick said, his face softening into an expression that he hoped conveyed all the love and fondness he felt for the man before him. David’s body relaxed, like all the tension that he’d built up in himself after waiting for that answer had melted away. 

“Then, Patrick, my answer is yes.” 

 

Patrick put the rings on his fingers and got up off the ground. He walked around to where David was sitting and helped him up. Then he pulled his fiance in for a kiss and the two of them cried together, tears of joy for the life they would spend together forever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the SC discord who are some of my best friends and whom I love very much! <3


End file.
